The present invention relates to a folding collapsible golf cart, and relates more particularly to the folding collapsible frame assembly of a folding collapsible golf cart.
The frames of regular golf carts are commonly made collapsible so that they can be collapsed to reduce the storage space when they are not in use. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,822. This structure of folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly uses a locating plate to releasably hold the handle bar in the operative position. However, this structure of folding collapsible frame is not durable in use because the springs which are installed inside the locking plate and frequently stretched by the locking plate will wear with use quickly. Another drawback of this structure of folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly is that the locating plate tends to vibrate during the movement of the golf cart, thereby causing a noise produced. FIGS. 3 and 4 show another structure of folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,238, which can be adjusted between two angles. This structure of folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly uses a locking plate to secure the handle bar in the operative position. The locking plate is slidably mounted on the handle bar to hold a stop plate. The stop plate is fastened to the locking plate by screws, and supported on springs. However, the stop plate tends to vibrate when the golf cart is moving. When the stop plate vibrates, it will produce a noise, and the screws will be loosened. Another drawback of this structure of folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly is that the front end of the handle bar is not supported on the main shaft when it is extended out, and therefore the handle bar tends to vibrate. Furthermore, because of the limitation of the locating block which is provided for holding the locking plate, the adjusting angle of the handle bar is limited.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a folding collapsible golf cart frame assembly which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible frame comprises a main shaft to hold two bag cradles, a handle bracket and a wheel holder bracket fixed to the main shaft, handle bar having a connecting block at one end pivoted to the handle bracket, two links pivotably connected between a wheel holder on the wheel holder bracket and the connecting block, a locating block fixed to the main shaft, a locking plate slidably mounted on the handle bar and having a retainer block for fastening to the locating block to bold the handle bar in the operative position, and two springs connected between the connecting block and the locking plate, wherein the handle bar has a stop rod inserted into a longitudinal sliding slot on the locking plate to limit the axial moving distance of the locking plate. According to another aspect of the present invention, the retainer block of the locking plate has a retainer head with a hooked retaining portion and a sloping guide wall portion. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the locating block has a stop wall for engagement with the retainer block of the locking plate, and a retaining hole for the insertion of the retainer block of the locking plate, permitting the hooked retainer portion of the retainer block to be forced into engagement with an inner side of the stop wall of the locating block by the springs. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the connecting block has a projecting stop wall, which is stopped at the main shaft to keep the handle bar and the main shaft in a parallel relation when the retainer block of the locking plate is fastened to the shell of the locating block.